


Dancing on the line of a dangerous love

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Maybe - Freeform, cheryl cant hate toni tbh, soft, sortof au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Cheryl and Toni fall into a sort of weird friendship...though clearly both of them want more.





	1. And I don’t think you’re looking for a new friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably carry this on, so hope you like!

‘You’re in my seat.’

Toni glanced up from the cinema screen to find Cheryl Blossom glaring at her, arms crossed. ‘Um, excuse me?’

‘I said, you’re in my seat.’ Cheryl repeated, looking at the other girl expectantly.

The brunette glanced to her left at Fangs and smirked, looking back to the redhead. ‘You could always sit in my lap?’

The redhead faltered unmissably. ‘You wish. Now move.’

Toni rolled her eyes with a small smile, gesturing for Fangs and Sweet Pea to move along a couple seats, leaving the seat next to Toni empty.

The redhead rolled her eyes with a frown before sitting down, forcing herself not to look to her left at the others.

Cue twenty minutes into the film and she could feel Toni’s gaze on her.

‘Can I help you?’ Cheryl glared.

‘You know, people usually sit in the back row to make out…and would you look at that, we’re in the back row.’ Toni teased, a smirk on her face, she knew how to fluster the redhead.

Heat crept up on Cheryl’s cheeks. ‘Nice try. Maybe try that with Fangs, he’s more likely to say yes.’’

‘Yeah right.’ Fangs whispered with a laugh.

Toni shifted her body so she was facing Cheryl, her chin resting on her hand. ‘Is that a no?’

‘Shut up.’ Cheryl rolled her eyes, but her stomach churned with nervousness.

‘I’m just teasing Bombshell.’ The serpent grinned, turning back to face the movie.

The redhead spent the rest of the movie entirely distracted by the girl next to her. Yes, she was pretty. Yes, _maybe_ there was something there between them. But as if Cheryl was going to let this girl into her heart, a _girl,_ a _serpent._ Her mother would have a stroke.

However, if Cheryl decided to share her popcorn and candy with the three gang members, then there was nothing wrong with that.

 ‘Did you enjoy the movie?’ Toni asked, as they all left the theatre together.

‘It was fine.’ The girl shrugged, watching Sweet Pea and Fangs playfight in the foyer.

The brunette nodded. ‘Maybe we could hang out some time? And no this isn’t me just trying to get in your pants.’

Cheryl laughed, blushing furiously. ‘I’ll think about it.’

Toni sighed as Cheryl walked away towards her car before calling after her. ‘Don’t think too hard!’

‘Oooo Tiny has got a crush.’ Sweet Pea teased, as he clung onto her back like a koala.

‘Shut your mouth Sweets.’ She laughed, swinging him about.

Fangs nudged them with her shoulder. ‘Let’s go dorks. We can talk all about how _cute_ and _pretty_ Cheryl is and _oh my gosh her eyes!’_

Toni ran after Fangs with Sweets still on her back. ‘Get back here, I will beat your ass Fangs.’

Cheryl strolled into her house, shrugging off her jacket.

‘What on earth are you smiling about Cheryl?’ Her mother started already.

The smile instantly fell from the young girl’s face. ‘Nothing mother.’

‘Right well, go up to your room for the evening, I have friends coming over.’ Penelope frowned.

‘Gladly.’ Cheryl mumbled, clutching her bag and jacket, strutting up the stairs to her room.

As much as she wanted to slam the door in annoyance, but she didn’t have the energy to have another argument with her mother.

She opened her bag to grab her phone, finding a screwed up piece of paper in there.

_‘Text me: 44******** - Your favourite serpent’_

Cheryl scoffed, rolling her eyes, before unlocking her phone and texting the number.

_Bit presumptuous of you to think you’re my favourite serpent. – C_

It took all of 30 seconds to get a reply. _What if this is Sweet Pea?_

Cheryl hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. _Then he would be correct in him being my favourite serpent…_

The redhead laughed at the reply when he phone buzzed. _Wow, that is so rude. I know I’m your favourite serpent. Also you’re saved in my phone as Bombshell. What’s my name in your phone?_

Cheryl saved the number into her phone, pausing before naming it **3 rd favourite serpent**

_You’re under ‘3 rd favourite serpent’ – C_

_I have literally never been so offended in my life. Why are Fangs and Sweets higher than me?_ _☹ - T_

_They didn’t eat all of my popcorn! You’ll have to earn a higher spot ;) - C_

_How about a milkshake tomorrow after school at Pop’s? – T_

_Fine. I suppose I can offer you an hour of my time. – C_

_Wow, who would’ve thought it, a serpent and a Blossom being friends? – T_

_Who said we were friends? – C_

Cheryl smiled at her phone as she sent it, she didn’t know what they were, but she felt okay about it. She was just glad her mother couldn’t see through walls, she’d be in for it then. But funnily enough, she didn’t care right now.

_So, we’re not friends…but we’re not enemies…so where does that leave us?_


	2. Take me, my heart, and my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is noticeably different, and Toni and Cheryl hang out at Pop's...

If Toni had spent a couple extra minutes getting ready this morning, then it wasn’t because of Cheryl Blossom. It was because…because of reasons. Which is exactly what she told Fangs and Sweet Pea when they teased her on the way to school.

‘Good morning Bombshell.’ Toni whispered as she passed the redhead in the school halls for the first time that morning.

Cheryl held back a grin, and nodded at the girl. ‘Morning number 3.’

Toni walked backwards so she could face Cheryl, (Fangs making sure she didn’t walk into anyone) and dramatically clutched her heart, pretending to be genuinely upset by the comment. She grinned before strutting off, leaving Cheryl supressing a laugh.

‘Um, what was that?’ Cheryl glanced sideways to find Veronica, Betty, and Kevin looking at her in confusion.

‘Nothing.’ The redhead shrugged, because it wasn’t really anything. Sort of.

Veronica and Kevin exchanged a look. ‘Looked kind of friendly to me. And number 3 what?’

‘Friendly? I don’t do friendly with serpents. And number 3 of none of your business.’ Cheryl lied through her teeth.

Veronica smirked, letting it go. For now.

Things only got weirder throughout the day, or at least weirder for everyone witnessing Cheryl help Sweet Pea in math class.

‘What is happening right now?’ Betty started at the two in confusion.

Toni had been watching them with a grin on her face, already finished with her work. ‘You know, she isn’t as bad as you guys all made out.’

‘How on earth would you know? She’s been nothing but horrible to the serpents until now.’ The blonde frowned.

 ‘You know, for a wannabe detective, you’re pretty clueless sometimes.’ Toni rolled her eyes and Betty turned back around to face the board.

‘Hey.’ Toni whispered to Cheryl with a mischievous smile. ‘Why don’t you come over here and help me with mine?’

The redhead rolled her eyes. ‘You’ve finished yours and we both know that.’

‘Yeah Tiny!’ Sweet Pea joined in. ‘Quit trying to take my new bestie away.’

‘Excuse me?’ Fangs turned around with mock annoyance. ‘That is rude.’

Sweet Pea and Fangs cracked up at their own antics as Cheryl and Toni shared a look but couldn’t help but smile as well.

‘Meet you at Pop’s after school.’  Toni whispered so no one but Cheryl could hear her.

As soon as Cheryl had left the school building, she was collared by Veronica.

‘Um, we need to talk.’

‘About?’ Cheryl raised an eyebrow, stopping to talk to her.

Veronica rolled her eyes. ‘Uh, about you and Toni?’

The redhead visibly faltered at the mention of the girl. ‘What about me and Toni, Veronica?’

‘Oh come _on!_ Since when were you guys buddy buddy?’ The dark haired girl’s face softened as she spoke.

‘It’s nothing.’ Cheryl shrugged. ‘I-I have to go, I have somewhere to be.’

‘Okay well, I’m here if you ever want to talk you know?’

The redhead smiled gratefully. ‘Thanks, um but I really do have to go.'

Veronica knew that Cheryl wasn’t as bitchy as she made out to be, but her recent behaviour was so drastic, she wondered how Toni could have such a big impact on her in a ridiculously small amount of time. And to be honest, Cheryl wondered the same thing.

The redhead pushed the door to Pop’s open, smiling at him as she went and sat in a booth right at the back of diner.

She got slightly anxious, checking her phone, not entirely sure how long Toni would be. If she turned up at all.

10 minutes later, Cheryl wondered how she could be so stupid in thinking this was a good idea. She grabbed her bag, standing up to leave before the door flung open and Toni fell through the entrance.

‘Wait, I’m sorry!’ Toni was out of breath as she made her way to the booth. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘I didn’t think you were coming.’ Cheryl said with a blank face, but her voice was soft enough to show hurt.

The pink streaked brunette ran her hand over her face. ‘No, no of course I was coming. My bike broke down, and I had to get Sweets to help me fix it. It took too long so I just ran the rest of the way here.’

The redhead held back a laugh, and smiled. ‘Okay, well the milkshakes are on you for keeping me waiting.’

‘Anything for you Princess Bombshell.’ Toni winked, going up to order with Pop.

She came back with two strawberry milkshakes in her hands, and slid into the opposite side of the booth to Cheryl.

‘Are you this flirty with all the girls?’ Cheryl teased.

‘Only the really pretty ones.’ Toni winked. ‘So, where am I on the list now?’

The redhead pretended to think really hard for a moment. ‘I mean, you’re making a really good case to get to the number one spot.’

‘Oh really?’ Toni grinned over her milkshake.

‘Can I ask you something?’

The serpent sipped her milkshake. ‘Go for it.’

‘What do you want from me?’ Cheryl asked point blank.

‘What?’ Toni looked up, making eye contact.

The redhead paused for a second, trying to figure out how to say what she meant without making it sound crazy.

‘I just mean, what do you want from me? People always want something when they’re nice to me.’

‘I just want your company. Is there something wrong with that?’ Toni nudged Cheryl’s foot with her own under the table.

Cheryl smiled. ‘No, I guess not…how did you get to be so open…about you know, liking girls?’

‘Uh, I just decided not to give a shit about what people thought, you know? Why deny myself the pleasure of chatting up pretty girls just because some people might not like it?’ Toni winked.

Cheryl played with the straw in her milkshake. ‘Yeah. I guess that makes sense.’

‘Cheryl. You can talk to me about anything, I promise you that.’ Toni said gently, cautious with her words. ‘I just, I feel like your questions are leading to something.’

‘I’m- I’m not out to everyone.’ Cheryl said quietly, her chest feeling tight. ‘Mother said if I told people about my ‘deviant’ thoughts that they would think I’m disgusting.’

Toni closed her eyes briefly, clenching her jaw. ‘You have to know she’s wrong, don’t you?’

‘Maybe.’ She whispered.

‘No, Cheryl. She is wrong.’ The brunette took the girl’s hand in her hand. ‘I promise you not everyone is like that. Sure, some people are assholes. But the rest of them won’t look at you any different, they just want you to be happy. And you should be happy.'

The redhead had a small smile on her face. ‘I’ve done some terrible things, so I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you being nice to me.’

‘You deserve nice. Trust me.’ Toni grinned. ‘You know, I always thought you and Sweets would be good friends for some reason, nice to see it actually happening.’

‘Yeah, he’s okay I suppose.’ Cheryl smiled, not taking her hand away from Toni’s still. ‘Bit of dork, but it seems that you all are.’

The brunette put her free hand on her heart. ‘How dare you!’

Cheryl laughed. ‘You are!’

‘Yeah well, you love it.’ Toni teased.

Cheryl bit her lip in response, taking a sip of her milkshake. ‘Whatever.’

The two spent some more time with idle chit chat and teasing each other before they left the diner, Cheryl giving Toni a ride back to where her bike was.

‘I’ll see you round Bombshell.’ Toni saluted before getting on her bike and riding off.

Toni strolled into the Whyte Wyrm with a grin on her face, putting her bag down on the bar.

‘Um, what are you all smiley about?’ Sweets asked. ‘Is it because of a certain Cheryl Blossom?’

‘Maybe.’ Toni grinned, as Sweet Pea slapped her on the back with a smile.

FP leant on the bar beside them. ‘Good to see you so happy Toni.’

The brunette smiled at him in response. God, how ridiculous was it for her to become that girl so smitten over someone that they’re apparently glowing about it. And they were just friends. For now.


	3. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close...but of course there would be an interruption.

_Good morning, see you in class Bombshell – Your #1_

Cheryl chuckled at her phone, forgetting where she was for a second.

‘Oooo who are you texting?’ Kevin put his arm around her shoulder, glancing at her phone. ‘Who’s your ‘3rd favourite serpent’ that says they’re your number one?’

The redhead rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the blush rising on her cheeks. ‘Shouldn’t you be sifting through Grindr or something.’

‘Um this is way more interesting.’ Kevin laughed.

‘It’s just Toni.’

The taller boy raised an eyebrow. ‘ _Just_ Toni. Sure.’

Cheryl rolled her eyes again, nudging him with her shoulder. ‘Let’s go to class.’

Her first class was without Toni, and she couldn’t pretend she wasn’t disappointed, but she knew her next class was with her.

She sat down in her seat which was coincidentally diagonal from Toni’s who was already in her seat when class started.

Once they’d been set work to keep them busy, Toni tapped Veronica’s shoulder, asking her to pass Cheryl a note. Veronica smugly passed the piece of paper over to her.

The redhead opened it to find the words **_Hi ur pretty_** written in it.

She grinned, rolling her eyes, turning around to look at the brunette. ‘You’re a dork.’

Toni pouted. ‘Hey, write me one back?’

Cheryl shook her head, but ripped out some paper from her notebook and wrote one back saying **_Hi, you’re okay too I suppose 2 nd favourite serpent_**

Once Toni had read the note, she immediately got her phone out and texted Cheryl instead.

_2 nd favourite?? Omg – T_

_Yes, you’re currently beating Fangs. Sweet Pea is still number one because he brought me some candy today for helping him in class – C_

_He’s such a kissass. – T_

_He’s sweet. You need to step your game up ;) - C_

_Oh I can do that, easy. – T_

Cheryl caught the glare from their teacher and promptly putting her phone away, glancing over at Toni who had done the same with a mischievous grin on her face.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, only seeing each other in passing. Cheryl spent her lunch with the ‘scooby gang’, listening to their idle chit chat, and getting teased by Kevin and Veronica of course.

Just before the last class, Cheryl had to grab some books from her locker. Veronica, and Betty stood beside her talking about their latest assignment, instantly turning when she opened the locker to find a tonne of roses falling out of it.

‘Um oh my god.’ Betty commented. ‘Who did this.’

‘I can take a guess.’ Veronica smirked at Cheryl who was staring open mouthed at the roses. ‘And so can Cheryl.’

Cheryl blushed, closing the locker door, her phone buzzing.

_Told you. – T_

_Um, also, was it too much? I’m sorry. – T_

_Have I made this weird? Oh god, um, look… - T_

_Toni. – C_

_Yes? – T_

_Calm down. It was kind of cute, you’re such a dork. – C_

_Oh. Okay good, I just thought, go big or go home lol – T_

_Meet me after last period by your bike? – C_

_I’ll be there – T_

‘Was that them?’ Veronica raised an eyebrow with a smile.

‘You so know the answer to that Ronnie.’ Cheryl rolled her eyes, biting her lip as she smiled.

Betty looked between the pair. ‘Is anyone going to catch me up.’

Veronica patted the blonde on the shoulder. ‘Let’s go to class guys.’

Cheryl shot her a grateful look, Ronnie smiled back. ‘Yeah, let’s go.’

The redhead managed to get through her last class, before pacing through the hallways and outside to Toni’s bike.

‘Hey.’ Toni smiled shyly, hand shoved in pockets, leaning against her bike.

‘Hey.’ Cheryl breathed. ‘You know, you’re making it really hard for me to keep Sweet Pea as my number one.’

‘Oh is that so?’ Toni raised an eyebrow, confidence back. ‘Told you I could step my game up.’

Cheryl stepped forward hesitantly, they were now closer than they had ever been. Toni clenched her jaw in anticipation, looking for any kind of sign that Cheryl didn’t want this.

Toni put her hand on Cheryl’s cheek, staring intently at her eyes.

‘Hey Toni, serpents meeting, meet at the Whyte Wyrm!’ Jughead called from across the way.

‘Fuck.’ Toni mumbled, before looking up at the boy, dropping her hand from Cheryl’s face. ‘Yeah whatever Jug, I’ll see you there.’

Cheryl stood there holding back with a laugh. ‘So…’

‘You good?’ The brunette asked, her face softening. ‘I mean, I know we are like out in public and…I just-‘

‘I’m fine. I mean, kind of mad Jughead interrupted but whatever.’ Cheryl laughed. ‘You should probably go right?’

Toni frowned. ‘Yeah I should. I’ll um, I’ll make it up to you.’

The redhead smiled. ‘It’s fine, I’ll text you?’

‘Cool.’ Toni grinned, putting her bike helmet on.

‘Drive safe.’ Cheryl told her.

‘Aw, you care about me?’ Toni teased.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. ‘Yes well, as you’ve now become my number one, it would be rather inconvenient for you to have an accident wouldn’t it?’

‘Yes! I told you!’ Toni winked. ‘See you later cutie.’


	4. I always feel out of control with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH SNAP.  
> Things are happening.  
> All of the things are happening.

Cheryl sat perched on a stool at Pop’s picking at her fries, she hadn’t been in the mood to go home and deal with her mother just yet. That could wait.

‘Hey.’ Veronica smiled, appearing next to her and taking a seat.

‘What are you doing here?’ Cheryl asked, looking up from her food.

The dark-haired girl pinched a fry with a grin. ‘I’m meeting Betty here. You okay?’

‘I’m fine. I just didn’t want to go home and let mother ruin my mood.’ The redhead shrugged.

‘You mean the good mood that Toni put you in?’ The girl winked, with a teasing tone to her voice.

Cheryl rolled her eyes with an embarrassed smile.

‘This is all _so_ cute!’ Veronica squealed. ‘I’d kind of hoped you guys would hit it off…’

‘Um, what?’ Cheryl swallowed. ‘You knew I…liked girls?’

‘I mean I know I shouldn’t assume.’ Veronica explained. ‘But, there were signs I guess? My gaydar was pinging.’

The redhead laughed, putting the other girl at ease. ‘Oh my god.’

‘And for the record, I still love you the same.’ Ronnie shrugged with a smile. ‘Everyone would, you know? Anyways, tell me _everything_ about you and Toni!’

Cheryl grinned, biting her lip. ‘Um, I mean, she’s just tough, and smart, and she’s distractingly beautiful.’

‘Yeah, she’s _hot.’_ Veronica smirked. ‘You’re really smitten aren’t you?’

‘I guess.’ The redhead shrugged, clearing her throat. ‘I’m scared, I think.’

Her friend nodded in understanding. ‘She won’t hurt you. Not on purpose, I can tell. And I know your mother can be an absolute nightmare but we have your back.’

‘Thank you.’ Cheryl smiled shyly.

‘For the record, I think you should just go for it.’ Veronica grinned. ‘She’s totally crushing on you, it’s almost ridiculous actually.’

‘I know.’ Cheryl laughed. ‘She is such a dork, I don’t even know why she likes me.’

Veronica rolled her eyes. ‘Because you’re Cheryl freaking Blossom, and you deserve to be liked by someone as great as Toni.’

Cheryl blushed. ‘Thank you. Really, for everything. I’m glad we’re friends now.’

‘Me too Cheryl.’ She smiled, patting the girl on the hand.

‘Hey guys.’ Betty walked through the door, shrugging off her jacket. ‘Everything okay?’

‘Yes, I was just leaving.’ Cheryl said, getting up from her seat, waving a quick goodbye to Veronica before leaving Pop’s.

It took all of three seconds for Cheryl to make a crazy decision and drive in the opposite direction of where she should be going.

She finally arrived at the Whyte Wyrm, and took a second to brace herself, pulling her jacket tighter before pushing open the door.

There were many stares as she strutted through the room towards the bar.

‘Cheryl! Are you okay?’ Sweet Pea came over to her. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Hey Sweet Pea.’ She smiled. ‘I’m looking for Toni, and now I’m realising I probably shouldn’t have just turned up…’

The boy grinned and shook his head. ‘Nah, she’ll be happy to see you. I’ll go grab her.’

‘Thanks.’ Cheryl leant against the bar as she waited for the boy to return with Toni.

As soon as the pink streaked brunette stepped out from the back room and into the eyeline of the redhead, a grin spread across their faces.

Toni pulled the girl into a brief hug. ‘Hey, what brings you to the deep dark woods?’

Cheryl rolled her eyes. ‘Just thought I’d come and see you…I hope that’s okay?’

‘Duh.’ The girl smiled, going around the other side of the bar. ‘Drink?’

‘Just a coke please.’

Cheryl watched Toni make the drink, sliding the glass over to her with a grin.

‘So, why are you out and about at this time?’ There was a hint of concern in the girl’s eyes.

‘I didn’t want my mother to ruin my mood, and I had a talk with Veronica actually.’ Cheryl explained, sipping her drink.

Toni raised her eyebrows. ‘Oh yeah? What about?’

‘You mostly.’ Cheryl laughed, embarrassed. ‘She sort of guessed that I was into girl, and I guess it was just nice to talk to her about it all.’

‘I’m really happy for you Cheryl, I’m glad you have others to talk to about it.’ Toni leant on the bar, putting her chin in her hands. ‘Soooo, what did you say about me?’

The redhead rolled her eyes before biting her lip. ‘Actually, can I talk to you about something?’

‘Sure, um, Fangs watch the bar for a sec wouldya?’ Toni called over to the bar who smiled and nodded. Toni led Cheryl to a small table at the back of the Whyte Wyrm and took a seat. ‘So, what’s up?’

‘The talk with Ronnie made me think. Think about why I’m scared to uhh…to let this happen. And I think I’m scared of all these things that are out of my control, and I don’t like being out of control.’ Cheryl glanced away from Toni for a second before looking back and finding those soft brown eyes again staring back intently. ‘But the thing is…I always feel out of control with you.’

‘Cheryl, what are you saying?’

The redhead leant across the table slowly, putting her hand on Toni’s cheek and pulling her towards her, leaving a gap for Toni to move away if she wanted to.

She didn’t.

Closing the gap, Toni led the kiss that of course tasted like cherries, only breaking apart to come up for air.

‘I was saying that.’ Cheryl blushed, grinning.

Toni grinned back. ‘Well, I’m glad you did. So, now I have a question.’

‘Okay?’ Cheryl replied hesitantly.

‘Can I take you on a date?’ The brunette asked softly. ‘Cinema and then Pop’s for milkshakes? I know it’s not much but I just it’s where this all started. Tomorrow evening maybe?’

The redhead looked back with pure happiness, it was a good look on her. ‘I’d really like that.’

‘Can I see your phone a second?’ Toni asked, holding back a mischievous grin.

Cheryl handed it over in confusion until she saw what the girl was doing, and threw her head back and laughed. ‘Of course.’

Toni had changed her name in Cheryl’s phone to **Number one snake BABE**

‘Well it’s true isn’t it?’ Toni winked.

‘Yeah. It is.’ Cheryl smiled back. ‘What’s mine then?’

The brunette grinned. ‘Actually I already changed it earlier to **Princess Bombshell <3’**

‘It has a ring to it.’ The redhead laughed.


	5. Smart and Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date happens...hella soft and cute rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had 2 final assignments to hand in, but all finished now! Hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know what you want to see in upcoming chapters <3 - AJ

Cheryl joined Veronica, Betty, Archie, Jughead, and Kevin for lunch in the break room, half listening to their conversations and joining in whenever she had input.

Her attention snapped up to Toni as soon as she entered the room with Fangs and Sweet pea. The boys gave her a smile and a wave, and Toni blew her a kiss with a wink. Cheryl blushed with a grin, much to the amusement of Veronica and Kevin.

‘Well that’s new.’ Jughead mumbled to Archie, both of whom had seen the exchange.

Veronica and Kevin shifted to speak directly to Cheryl.

‘So???’ Veronica prompted.

‘What?’

Kevin rolled his eyes. ‘Um, update us please? I currently must live vicariously through you whilst I try and find a boyfriend thanks.’

Cheryl stifled a laugh. ‘We kissed. And we’re going on a date tonight.’

‘Oh my _god._ Cheryl that’s so exciting!’ Veronica squealed. ‘What was the kiss like? I mean of course it was good, she looks like she’d be good at that.’

Toni glanced over at the group, raising an eyebrow in amusement, before walking over with the boys beside her.

‘What’s exciting?’ She smirked.

‘Umm, Cheryl got an A in math class.’ Veronica panicked. It wasn’t a lie, she had gotten an A.

Toni grinned. ‘Wow, smart _and_ beautiful.’

Cheryl blushed, rolling her eyes. ‘Shut up. Sweet Pea, how did you do?’

‘I got a C+.’ He shoved his hands in his pockets, unable to hold back a smile.

‘That’s great.’ She grinned. ‘Knew you could do it.’

‘Yeah well, it’s thanks to you that I did it.’ He shrugged. ‘So, thanks.’

Cheryl shook her head. ‘You did all the work, I just sat and annoyed you for a while.’

The boy chuckled in response.

‘You know, it’s nice to see everyone getting along so nicely now.’ Veronica smiled, nudging Cheryl with her shoulder.

The redhead nodded. ‘Turns out these ragamuffins are actually just really good people.’

Fangs grinned. ‘Yeah, we’re pretty great.’

The bell rang for class not long after, prompting Toni to tell Cheryl ‘she’ll see her later’, with a wink as she left.

The day dragged by so slowly as the two girls anticipated the forthcoming date that evening, and excitement levels were high, but Cheryl had also never been so nervous.

She finished her make-up and grabbed her bag, grinning at the texts from Ronnie and Kevin saying ‘ _good luck’._ She quickly replied before ignoring her mother entirely, kissing nana Rose on the cheek, and leaving.

Toni was leaning against her bike, not far from the house.

‘Hey.’ The girl grinned, holding out a helmet.

‘Uh.’ Cheryl raised an eyebrow.

Toni rolled her eyes with a smile. ‘Come on Bombshell, I’ll drive slow. Also, for the record, I find helmet hair kind of cute.’

Cheryl laughed lightly, grabbing the helmet. ‘Let’s go.’

The cinema was relatively empty for a weekday evening, so the pair managed to find good seats, making small talk whilst waiting for the film to come on.

It all felt so ‘rom-commy’ with the hands brushing whilst grabbing popcorn, the subtle glances at one another.

It was nice.

‘Did you enjoy the movie?’ Cheryl asked as they left the cinema.

‘It was good.’ Toni nodded. ‘I enjoyed the company more.’

The redhead blushed but rolled her eyes. ‘So cheesy.’

‘You know how I do.’ Toni winked. ‘Milkshakes?’

‘Duh.’

They sat in the same booth as last time, Toni grabbing their drinks for them and taking a seat opposite the other girl.

‘This is nice.’ Cheryl commented.

‘The milkshake?’ Toni asked.

The girl shook her head. ‘No, this whole thing. Dating. Dating a pretty girl who treats me nicely, you know?’

‘Wow, a full compliment from Cheryl Bombshell?’ Toni teased, but wore a genuine smile. ‘Yeah, I think so too. So you think I’m pretty?’

‘You know you are. How could you not.’ Cheryl rolled her eyes.

‘I like hearing you say it.’ Toni winked.

They spent the next hour just talking about everything and anything, so caught up in their own little world that they didn’t even notice the ‘scooby gang’ enter Pop’s, taking a booth not far from them.

‘I really like you Cheryl.’ The brunette said softly.

‘Okay that’s good, because I really like you too TT.’ The redhead grinned, grabbing Toni’s jacket and gently tugging her across the table towards her for a kiss.

Toni hesitated, making Cheryl frown. ‘Um, your friends are sat over there.’

Cheryl glanced over at the table before looking back at Toni, hand still clutching the leather jacket. ‘You know what? I really don’t care who sees.’

Toni grinned so wide, the other girl was surprised her face didn’t split, before closing the gap and kissing Cheryl softly.

The kiss was only interrupted by Veronica yelling ‘Yes! Get it Cheryl!’

The pair pulled back, bursting out laughing.

‘Alright, thank you Ronnie.’ Cheryl rolled her eyes at her friend with a smile.

Archie and Jughead smiled at the pair with a nod, Toni smiling back at them.

‘Ready for a lift home?’ Toni asked.

‘Let’s go.’ She smiled, taking the other girl’s hand.

Veronica called out as they walked past the booth. ‘Text me’ Earning a playful slap from Betty who told her not to ruin the moment.

The air was chilly when they left Pop’s. Toni shrugged off her jacket and held it out to Cheryl.

‘No way, you’ll be cold.’ Cheryl shook her head.

‘I’ll be fine, put it on.’ Toni shrugged.

The redhead reluctantly took it and put it on. Toni couldn’t help but glance up at down at the girl with a small smirk.

‘You look good in that.’

‘I look good in everything babe.’ Cheryl replied, making Toni nod in agreement.

The ride home was quiet, Cheryl was just content in holding onto the girl driving, she wasn’t sure when the last time she was this happy was. But she was glad she was feeling it.

‘Here we are.’ Toni said quietly, pulling up to the house and helping Cheryl off of the bike.

The girl went to take off the jacket, but Toni put her hand on Chery’s hand to stop her. ‘Keep it, give it back to me tomorrow.’

Cheryl nodded shyly. ‘Thank you for tonight. I loved it.’

‘I’m glad, me too.’ Toni grinned. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow?’

‘I’ll meet you where you park your bike?’

‘I’d like that.’ Toni nodded, leaning forward to gently kiss the girl before putting her helmet back on. ‘See you later Bombshell.’


	6. Can I have a kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is finally getting along, and Cheryl doesn't care who knows about her and Toni...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! I was travelling home & been busy catching up with the fam. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I ADORE writing Cheryl being friends with Sweet Pea, I just love it.

Cheryl put Toni’s jacket on as soon as she had left the house, embracing the comfort it gave her and the way it subtly smelt like Toni.

Once she made it to school, she waited where Toni usually parks her bike, and played on her phone until she heard the sound of bikes nearby. She glanced up to find Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs arriving, parking up next to her.

‘Hey.’ Toni grinned, taking off her helmet and getting off of her bike.

‘Blossom!’ Fangs and Sweet Pea

‘Hey guys.’ She smiled at them, turning towards the brunette girl by her side. ‘Hey.’

Toni shoved her hands in her pocket. ‘Soooo, can I have a kiss before class? You know, just to get me through class.’

Cheryl rolled her eyes with a grin as the boys made fake vomiting noises behind them, she grabbed Toni’s shirt and pulled her into a gentle kiss. ‘Will that do?’

‘I suppose so…’ Toni teased, taking the redhead’s hand before walking towards the building, making idle chat with the guys.

‘You should take your jacket back, I’m sure there’s some sort of serpent law against this…’ Cheryl laughed, shrugging it off and handing it over.

Toni pouted, putting her jacket back on. ‘I liked it on you.’

‘Maybe one day I’ll have one of my own.’ The redhead muttered.

The brunette grinned at the comment. ‘I’ll see you at lunch?’

‘I’ll be at the usual spot.’ Cheryl replied, reluctantly letting go of her hand.

The pair managed to get to lunch time without seeing one another, only exchanging a handful of text messages throughout the morning.

‘Okay, so I know you texted me _some_ of the details last night, but I need to know _everything._ So spill!’ Veronica collared her as soon as she sat down on the couch.

Cheryl grinned, and began telling her friend every detail of the date, whilst they waited for the others to get there.

Toni arrived not long after the rest of the gang sat themselves down in the room. The girl sat herself down directly next to Cheryl, instantly taking her hand in hers.

‘When did all of this happen?’ Jughead asked curiously. ‘I feel like I missed so much.’

‘Yeah, me too.’ Archie frowned in confusion.

Toni rolled her eyes. ‘I thought you were supposed to be perceptive Jug.’

‘Yeah guys, they’ve been making googly eyes at each other for a while now.’ Sweet Pea snickered, earning a gentle shove from Cheryl.

‘Well, for the record, I think you guys are really cute together.’ Archie shrugged with a boyish smile.

Toni smiled gratefully. ‘Thanks Archie.’

‘We should all hang out more often, that would fun right?’ Veronica clapped her hands together.

The group nodded in agreement, it would be fun now that they’d all stopped their rivalry and decided to not completely hate one another.

The conversation turned into the group attempting to make plans of what everyone could agree on to do together and when everyone was free at the same time and day.

It ended on them planning on bowling tomorrow evening even though Cheryl complained that it would ruin her nails but Toni easily convinced the girl to go.

‘Wow, I’ve never seen Cheryl change her mind so quickly.’ Betty commented.

Toni smirked. ‘Yeah, she’s hella soft for me.’

Sweet Pea burst out laughing. ‘Says you!’

Cheryl laughed with the boy. ‘Sweet Pea has my back.’

‘You know it.’ He grinned, high fiving her.

‘Look, as much as I love you guys being friends, that does not me you can gang up on me.’ Toni pouted, but Cheryl quickly leant forward kissing her, making the girl smile fast enough.

‘Whatever Tiny.’ Sweet Pea replied, with a cheeky grin. ‘So, is it going to be all against all or teams?’

Archie raised an eyebrow. ‘Boys against girls.’

‘Well, we’ll clearly win then.’ Veronica said.

Cheryl shook her head at the groups antics. ‘Obviously.’

‘Bring it on Blossom.’ Sweet pea smirked, saluting at Archie playfully.

‘Dorks.’ Toni chuckled.


	7. What about now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more sickly cuteness for you guys... I hope you enjoy!

‘If tonight doesn’t end in a fight I’ll be shocked.’ Cheryl stood at the mirror applying her lipstick.

Toni sat on the edge of the bed swinging her legs. ‘Yeah me too. Me and Sweet Pea get really competitive, Fangs is usually the ref.’

The redhead laughed. ‘Oh god, is that what we’re going to be dealing with tonight?’

‘I mean, I might be little distracted by a really pretty girl…’

‘Oh yeah?’ Cheryl raised an eyebrow. ‘And who is that?’

Toni rolled her eyes, before biting her lip in hesitation. ‘Actually I um…I wanted to talk to you about something.’

The other girl turned around with concern on her face. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘No, no it’s nothing like that, I’m sorry.’ Toni smiled softly. ‘I was going to wait until a more uhh ‘romantic’ moment but-‘

The pink streak haired girl gripped the edge of the bed, smiling up at the girl. ‘I wanted to ask you if you’d officially be my girlfriend?’

Cheryl grinned instantly, sitting beside the girl on the bed. ‘Are you serious? Of course, I’d love to TT.’

‘Yeah?’ Toni’s eyes were wider with adoration.

Her _girlfriend_ nodded with a smile before leaning in for a kiss, the kiss deepened instantly before Cheryl pulled away. ‘Don’t mess up my lipstick TT, we have to leave.’

Toni pouted. ‘Can’t we just…stay here?’

‘No, come on!’ Cheryl pulled the girl up by her hands. ‘For every strike you get you can have a kiss.’

‘Oh it’s on.’ Toni winked, following the redhead out to the car.

By the time they arrived at the bowling alley, the rest of the group were already there and waiting.

‘Are you ready to get your butt kicked, Tiny?’ Sweet Pea smirked once they’d set up the bowling lanes.

‘The question is…are you?’ She retorted, grabbing a bowling ball.

The group took it in turns to bowl, friendly banter flying between the boys and girls.

Cheryl went up, confidently bowling the ball and

‘STRIKE!’ Veronica yelled from one side of the lane.

‘Yes! Oh shit my girlfriend is good at bowling!’ Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist.

The group paused.

‘Wait, girlfriend? You got the balls to ask her?’ Fangs grinned.

‘Yes, actually, thank you very much.’ Toni said smugly, cuddling into her girlfriend.

Jughead nudged Archie’s arm. ‘Toni, I’ve literally never seen you look less intimidating.’

Toni’s head snapped up instantly and she parted from Cheryl; face stoic. ‘What was that Jughead?’

‘Uh…a joke?’ He offered up.

Veronica burst out laughing beside them. ‘Can we please get on with the game? Also Congrats Cheryl and Toni you cuties!’

Toni pecked Cheryl on the lips before they both took a seat to watch Fangs go up against Betty.

‘Come on Betty!’ Veronica called out. ‘No offence Fangs.’

‘Fangs, I never thought I’d say this but please kick my girlfriend’s butt.’ Jughead grinned.

‘Jug, shut your face maybe?’ Betty retorted, making her boyfriend shut up.

The gang finished their two games of bowling, the victory ultimately going to the girls thanks to Cheryl’s surprising bowling ability.

‘I told you we would beat you.’ Toni teased Sweet Pea, wrapping an arm around the back of his neck.

‘Shut it Tiny, you only won thanks to your girlfriend.’ He laughed, flipping her over so she was hanging off his back.

Fangs shook his head in amusement. ‘I’m having flashbacks, please don’t chase me.’

Sweet Pea and Toni grinned in acknowledgment before running straight for the laughing boy.

‘No, leave me alone you heathens!’ He hid behind Kevin. ‘Save me.’

‘Hah, you wish.’ Kevin teased, pushing Fangs back in front of him.

‘You’re lucky you’re cute.’ Fangs smirked, running off again with the pair following closely behind.

Cheryl and the others watched on in amusement.

‘You’re dating one of those dorks.’ Jughead jested.

‘Eurgh I know.’ Cheryl rolled her eyes with a small smile. ‘Isn’t she cute?’

Veronica ‘Aww’d’ and linked her arm with the redhead’s. ‘I like seeing you all loved up.’

At that moment, the other three appeared back in front of the group.

‘Pop’s?’ Sweet Pea asked, sliding back off of Toni’s back.

The group nodded in agreement, Toni’s hand finding Cheryl’s as they walked back to the car in their own little world once again.

‘You guys are actual dorks.’

‘Um, you think we’re great.’ Toni rolled her eyes, shoving her girlfriend gently.

Cheryl bit back a grin. ‘Whatever you tell yourself Topaz.’

Toni stopped walking, pulling Cheryl back by her hand and into a deep kiss. ‘What about now?’

The group has seen this and started to teasingly ‘Whoop’ at them in jest.

‘Yeah, I think that part is pretty great.’ Cheryl replied almost in a daze. ‘Do it again.’

‘Your wish is my command.’ Toni kissed her once again, hands gently holding the other girl’s face.

The moment didn’t last long before the guys started telling them to ‘stop being grossly cute, we want food’.


	8. Please stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute shit happens, they're just real happy.   
> The boys are little shits as usual but you can't not love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys! :( I hate I'm not updating as frequently, but I'm back at full time work so I'm trying to fit it in around everything.  
> I'll do my best to upload earlier.  
> Much love x

The group had finally left Pop’s, and Cheryl had driven Toni back to the Southside, a comfortable silence enveloping the pair as she drove; smiles on their faces.

‘Okay, I should probably go.’ Cheryl mumbled in between kisses.

Toni pulled away pouting. ‘Or you could…come inside? For a drink?’

Cheryl glanced outside the car window at the trailer. ‘Will Sweet Pea mind?’

The other girl had been staying a couple weeks with Sweet Pea after another disagreement with her uncle, and Sweets wouldn’t let her go back home, he’d set up the spare room and told her she’s staying as long as she wants…as long as she makes him pancakes.

‘Of course not. Anyways, he went to the Whyte Wyrm with the rest of them so there’s no one home.’ Toni shrugged.

‘Oh I see, trying to get into my pants are we?’ Cheryl winked.

Toni went red and shook her head. ‘No I swear this was an innocent question…I just didn’t want you to go just yet.’

The redhead opened her car door with a grin. ‘Come on then.’

 ‘What would you like? Umm, we have some hot chocolate?’ Toni asked, rifling through the cupboards as Cheryl glanced around the trailer.

‘Hot chocolate would be nice thank you.’ Cheryl smiled at her girlfriend, taking a seat on the couch.

Toni nodded and started making the drinks. ‘I know it’s not much, and it’s not even mine but please make yourself at home.’

‘Hey, you know I don’t care about that stuff.’ Cheryl shrugged. ‘I have all that materialistic stuff and a big house and yet I wasn’t happy. Are you happy?’

‘Yeah.’ Toni grinned, bringing the hot drinks over. ‘This got a little deep didn’t it?’

The redhead sipped her drink. ‘Sorry.’

‘No, I, I didn’t mean it like that.’ The brunette shook her head. ‘Anyways, I had a really good night. Thank you for you know…sharing your friends?’

Cheryl rolled her eyes with a smile. ‘I’m not ‘sharing’ them, they’re your friends too. They really like you guys.’

‘But you like me most right?’ Toni smirked.

Her girlfriend put down her hot chocolate, and tugged the brunette towards her by her shirt. She could feel the girl’s breath on her lips.

‘Yes. I like you most.’ Cheryl grinned, kissing the girl gently.

Toni paused to put her drink down, returning the kiss with her hands gripping Cheryl’s waist. She pulled her even closer, and the redhead swung her leg over Toni’s, so she was sat on her lap.

‘I really really like you too.’ Toni whispered breathlessly between kisses.

As the kiss got more heated, the girls had tuned out their surroundings until a massive bang startled them. They pulled apart just slightly to find the trailer door wide open and Sweet Pea and Fangs stumbling through the door.

‘Uh whoops. Sorry didn’t mean to ruin the moment.’ Fangs shrugged with a rueful smile.  

Sweet Pea smirked at the girls. ‘You guys look cosy. Sorry about the interruption.’

‘Sorry my ass.’ Toni rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the girl on her lap. ‘Want me to take you home?’

Cheryl shrugged. ‘Uh, what if I stayed tonight?’

Sweet Pea slapped Fangs arm after hearing that.

‘Not like that!’ Cheryl protested, climbing off of her girlfriend’s lap. ‘I just don’t want to leave you right now.’

‘I’d like it if you stayed.’ Toni nodded.

The redhead glanced over at the boys. ‘Is that okay?’

‘Duh!’ Sweet Pea grinned, taking a seat next to the girls. ‘Wanna play playstation?’

‘You want to get beat _again?’_ Cheryl laughed.

‘This is something I will definitely beat you at Blossom.’ Sweet Pea teased, grabbing the controllers.

Toni sat and watched with a grin on her face, catching Fang’s eye who winked at her.

She felt really at home right now.


End file.
